Hot springs
by obancrazy
Summary: The race is over for today and Eva decides to take a nice refreshing bath in the hot springs. What will happen when a certain person decides to go for a walk? read to now which pairing a used


Eva stormed out of the room. She had just been in an huge fight with Don Wei again, this time because she didn't raced the right way. _The hack with his way of racing! I scored points! He should be happy! Why do I have to be family to him?_

"Hey Molly, don't get so worked up because of Don Wei. He's not worth it." Jordan said when he had noticed his partner storming out of Don Wei's office, again.

"Thanks Jordan. But that man is just so... uh. I just..." Out of anger she didn't know what to say.

"Just relax, we scored points. Let him say what he wants to. We'll win this race without him."

"Yeah, you're probably right. I just need to cool down. You know what? I'm gonna go to one of those hot springs we saw this afternoon and take a nice long bath. That will calm me."

"Great idea! I'll come with you!" But Molly raised an eyebrown.

"Um, Jordan." She started. "You know I didn't pack any clothes on this trip he?"

"Well yeah, but I don't see the point." Okay, he really was confused now. What did clothes had to do with this?

"The point is, that I don't have a bikini or something like that with me to. So I'm so not taking a bath with you." _How stupid is he? Did he really think I would go sit naked in a hot spring with him? So not a chance._

Jordan's face had become a deep red and he was now completely imbarresed. "Um yeah, you know I think I'm just gonna stay here. Clean the guns and that sort of things."

"How many times a week do you clean those things?" Eva asked. Because yesterday, when she was having a conversation with Stan and Koji about their girlfriends back on earth he also went to clean the guns after Koji asked if she, by any chance had a boyfriend back on earth.

"Um, when they're clean they shoot much better so um, I'm just gonna go now." He awsered and almost sprinted out of the room.

"Weird." Molly stated. She went to get a towl and then she headed of to the hot springs. It was a five minute walk to the springs and when she got there she quiqly undressed herself and jumped in. She felt all her muscles relax. She just loved this warmth.

"Mmm, I never knew how relaxing a simple bath could be." She mumbled to herself.

O0o0O 

"Canaan, I'm of to take a walk." Aikka said to his fencing teacher. The modules had just landed and he needed to clear his head, for with each passing day he bacame more and more confused. There were many things that troubled his mind. For one: He felt more and more guilt towards Molly every day. Why did he have to betray his friends? It was against all that he believed in. He so hated the crogs. How could they take his parents captive?

But the most important one was his confusion towards Molly. He didn't know how she could have done this. How did she make it so that he thought about her all the time? Even when they were still friends he always had felt the need to hold her close and never let her go. Also lately he had very, un-prince like thoughts about her. That one especialy bothered the prince.

Suddenly he heard a sigh. Without realising it he had walked to the hot springs. To his complete supprise he saw that at the very moment, Molly was taking a bath.

_Wow, she's really beautiful. _He thought. _No, no, bad thoughts, go away. Not gonna happen. _For some un-prince like thoughts had began to fill his head. _Looks like she's all alone. That could be dangerous. I better stay here and keep an eye on her to make sure she doesn't get hurt. _And so he convinced himself that it was okay to keep watching her.

He also kept watching her when she got out of the water and began drying herself. But then his honour protested. _This is not right! You should turn away! _

And because the voice was pretty loud he did what it said and turned around. But when he made his first step away he accidentally kicked against a rock which, ofcourse, fell against a tree making a lot of noice. _Shit_

"Who's there?" Molly asked as she quiqly wrapped the towl around her. "Who's there?" She repeated.

"It's just me."Aikka, who had just had a crazy, un-prince like idea came out of the wood.

"You." Disgust dripped from Molly's voice. She had so not forgiven him for shotting her down and now this? Why did these things always happen to her?

"Yes it's me. Now Molly, I know you got really good reasons to hate me. In your situation I'd probably do the same. But I just want you to know that I did not want to shoot at you but the Crogs have captured my parents and if I don't do what they say then well... You know how they are." To his supprise it was rather easy to tell her his story. Perhaps that was because she was only wrapped in a towl. (like when you're standing in front of a crowd and you immagine them in there underwear. This time he just didn't have to imagine that.)

"O. I'm sorry Aikka I didn't know." She said and she walked up to him. "If the Crogs had captured my father I think I'd have done the same."

Now Aikka looked up in supprise. Her father? Not her mother? "What about your mother than?" But as soon as he said this he regretted saying it for Molly suddenly looked really sad.

"My mother died a long time ago." She said looking down. This sudden question dug up a lot of memories. She saw her mother's crash al over again and she felt tears comming up.

"I'm sorry Molly." Aikka said and brushed the tears from her cheeks with his hand.

"It's okay, I just miss her alot."

"Perhaps it's better if I leave, so you can dress yourself." He said. He wasn't going to do that crazy, un-prince like idea. Not now, not when she was this sad.

"Looks like a good idea." She awsered, suddenly really aware she was almost completely naked. "Then I suppose I'll see you tomorrow during the race!"

"Very well then. Goodbye." As he bowed he suddenly formed a new idea in his head. "But before I go."He suddenly leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers. "I'll see you tomorrow." And he walked away.

Molly, although completely supprised by the prince, smiled. She had liked that quiq kiss, altough it would have been better if it had lasted longer. Maybe, just maybe, she did feel more than just friendship for the prince. But first things first. Get dressed!

(A.N. well this was my first oneshot. I just needed to clear my head before i begin the sequel of "A new beginning". O and for every loyal reader who reads all my stories: the tittle of my next story will be: A new start)


End file.
